Panas Dingin
by Hye Fye
Summary: apa yang ada pada diri Lay, selalu membuat suho Panas dingin. Suho bisa merinding hanya karena melihat Lay mengigit jarinya. Suho juga bisa terkena heart attack hanya karena dimple Lay semua kelakuan Lay, membuat Suho membutuhkan cadangan darah. SuLay fanfiction. with Luhan and Kris.


**Panas Dingin**

—**Suho & Lay—**

**Kris**

**Luhan**

—**Rate: T—**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warnin': Typo, Gaje, Sho-Ai**

—**Happy Reading—**

**0_o_0_o_0**

Seharusnya Kris menuruti saran Luhan untuk tidak menempatkan Suho diruangan yang sama dengan Lay.  
Seharusnya Kris juga segera memindahkan Suho ke ruangan lain. Luhan sering memarahi Kris dan menyebut Kris bos tidak berguna. Bukan karena Kris benar-benar tidak berguna, tapi karena Kris tidak menuruti saran Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan geram dan malah menambah pekerjaannya. Membuat Luhan menjadi korban lembur.

Luhan benar-benar jengkel. karena sarannya tidak dianggap oleh Kris, maka Luhan memilih untuk pindah ke ruangan lain. Awalnya Kris menolak, namun karena Luhan yang merenggek akhirnya Luhan pindah ruangan. namun harapannya akan kerja dengan damai gugur. Meski Luhan pindah ruangan, tetap saja Suho satu ruangan dengan Lay. Luhan tetap kerja lembur.

Sebenarnya Kris sangat penasaran, kenapa Luhan bersikeras agar Suho tidak satu ruangan dengan Lay. Karenanya, pada suatu hari Kris memutuskan memantau ruang kerja Suho, dengan mengajak Luhan.

"Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan memindahkan Suho!" yakin Luhan ketika duduk di sebelah Kris.

Hari itu Kris dan Luhan memantau ruang kerja Suho dan Lay melalui cctv dan alat penyadap. Kris menatap pada layar dengan seksama, sedangkan Luhan terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Suho bekerja seperti biasa." Komentar Kris ketika melihat Suho yang mulai menyentuh dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

Luhan meraih kopinya dan meminumnya sedikit, "Tunggu sampai Lay datang." Ujar Luhan dengan mata yang menatap bosan.

"Sepertinya hari ini Lay telat." Mata Kris melirik bangku Lay yang masih kosong.

"Aku yakin Lay lupa memasang alarm. Dia selalu seperti itu kalau tidak ku ingatkan." Luhan menatap Kris, "Jangan hukum dia." Pinta Luhan.

Kris tertawa, "Mana mungkin. Kantorku bebas, kau mau datang malam hari atau dini haripun aku tidak peduli. Dengan syarat bekerja sesuai harapan."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Kantor yang aneh." cibir Luhan.

"Anggap saja kau berkerja di G****e." canda Kris.

"Yeah, kalau saja lift di kantor kau ganti menjadi perosotan." Luhan tertawa ketika mengatakan persotan. Sepertinya ia geli sendiri.

Kris tidak membalas candaan Luhan, ia kembali focus pada layar. Kalai ini Kris menemukan Lay sudah duduk manis di mejanya. Luhan pun memperhatikan layar kembali dan tersenyum aneh ketika melihat Lay. "Pertunjukkan dimulai." Bisik Luhan.

_SuLay_

Tangan Suho yang tengah menari diatas keybord, terhenti ketika mendengar suara bangku yang ditarik. Suho matap pada meja yang berhadapan dengannya. mata Suho mengerjap lucu ketika melihat Lay duduk dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Mata Suho terpaku pada Lay yang sedang focus pada pekerjaannya. Meski terlihat focus, Suho tahu kalau sebenarnya Lay bekerja dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk. Suho menjauhkan jarinya dari keyboard dan beralih bertopang dagu, memandang Lay.

Layar computer Suho biarkan menyala, kopi yang tadinya mengepul kini mulai kehilangan uapnya, dan mata Suho masih tertuju pada Lay. Awalnya hanya satu tangan yang menopang dagunya, kini menjadi dua tangan. Suho menatap pemandangan di depannya tanpa berkedip.

Senyum bodoh tercetak di bibir Suho kala melihat gerakan tangan Lay yang meraih gelas kopinya. Matanya menatap intens pada bibir Lay yang tengan menyesap kopi. Sebuah pikiran kotor menghampirinya.

_SuLay_

"Kau lihatkan?" luhan menunjuk pada layar, "Kau tidak akan tahu betapa muaknya aku ketika melihat ekspresi bodohnya. Aku yakin kini otaknya dipenuhi pikiran kotor." Ujar Luhan penuh semangat.

"Apa Suho sering seperti ini?" tanya Kris.

Luhan mengangguk, "Setiap Lay meminum kopinya, Suho akan tersenyum gila." Kesal Luhan.

Alis Kris terangkat mendengar kekesalan Luhan, "Kau seperti cemburu dengan tingkah Suho."

Luhan menatap tajam Kris dan tertawa sarkas, "Ha-ha-ha, aku lebih menyebutnya muak! Ini baru awal Kris, kau tidak akan pernah menduga apa yang akan dilakukan Suho dengan ekspresi randomnya."

_SuLay_

Suho masih setia menatap Lay. Kali ini Lay sedang mengerakkan jemarinya di atas kertas, dengan sebuah pena kecil melukis kertas tersebut. Suho sangat suka tarian jari Lay ketika menulis, menurut Suho terlihat menawan.

Suho tersenyum mesum ketika Lay mengigit ujung penanya. Oh, terlihat sensual. Dimata Suho, ketika bibir itu mengapit pena, terlihat seperti menggodanya. Imajinasi Suho mulai berkelana. Dalam imajinasinya, saat ini Lay tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Mengigit-gigit ujung pulpen tersebut dengan sensual dan tatapan mata genit seakan merayu , "_Suho~ mendekatlah padaku~"_

oh, bahkan Suho seperti mendengar suara mendesah Lay.

Suho terlena, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Kegilaan Suho semakin menjadi. Tangan Suho meremas-remas pipinya guna menyadarkan diri dari imajinasi liarnya. Namun bukannya sadar, imajinasi itu semakin menjadi. Terlebih ketika kini Yixing beralih mengigit jari telunjuknya.

Oh, Suho merinding.

Suho sangat suka ketika Lay mengigit jari telunjuknya. Kelakuan Lay seperti mengundangannya untuk sarapan lagi. Suho tidak keberatan harus sarapan dua kali jika sarapannya mengulum jari telunjuk Lay. Ah, Suho tersenyum kesenangan, membayangkan telunjuk itu berada di dalam mulutnya.

Bahkan tanpa sadar, Suho malah menjilat telunjuknya sendiri.

_SuLay_

"Lihat! Lihat! Lihat!" tunjuk Luhan dengan antusias. "Kau lihat itu, Kris! Aku yakin saat ini pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal mesum!"

Kris menganga. Sungguh Kris tidak menyangka Suho akan berlaku seperti itu, padahal Suho termasuk pegawai teladan. "Err… dia sering begitu juga?"

Luhan menatap Kris, "Sering‼ dia bahkan menelantarkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk memikirkan hal-hal mesum pada Lay!" jerit Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan frustasi sendiri. "Dan gara-gara tingkahnya itu, aku arus rela lembur di hari libuuur~"

Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Kris kembali menatap monitor yang kini menayangkan Suho tengah mengigit-gigit jarinya dan Lay yang tengah memainkan gelas kopinya. Dahi Kris mengernyit. "Ada yang aneh," komentar Kris.

Luhan yang tandinya sibuk sendiri dan meratapi nasib, beralih pada Kris, "Suho memang aneh!" dengus Luhan.

Kris menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan." Kris menunjuk monitor, "Apa Lay tidak sadar kalau selama ini Suho selalu bertingkah begitu?" heran Kris. Dahinya berkerut, "Apa Lay tidak mereasa dilecehkan secara tidak langsung?"

Luhan menatap pada layar monitor, menatap tingkah Lay. Benar saja. Lay sama sekali tidak menyadari tingkah Suho yang menurut Luhan mesum. Lay malah terkesan… TUNGGU!

BRAK

Luhan mengebrak meja Kris sampai kopi Kris hampir tumpah.

"YA‼ Kau mengangetkanku!" teriak Kris karena terkejut.

Luhan tidak memperdulikan Kris, ia terlalu terkejut dengan pemikirannya dan tingkah Lay. Luhan menatap monitor itu dengan seksama, memperatikan tingkah Lay kali ini. mata Luhan disipitkan. Sebuah adegan di monitor itu sukses membuat Luhan mengangga. Begitu juga dengan Kris.

_SuLay_

Setelah adegan mengigit jari telunjuk, Lay kini beralih memainkan cangkir kopi. Jarinya mengusap-usap bibir cangkir dengan sensual. Kali ini bukan imajinasi Suho, tapi memang Lay melakukan gerakan itu seperti menggoda Suho.

Satu tangan Lay digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Bibirnya tersenyum menatap pada cangkir kopi. Karena senyumnya itu, sebuah lekukan manis tercipta di pipi kanannya.

Suho panas dingin.

Suho mengigit-gigit jarinya gemas melihat dimple Lay. Dimple Lay mampu membuat Suho panas dingin. heh, padahal masih pagi dan suhu ruangan tidak begitu dingin. tapi dasar Suho, hal kecil macam dimple saja mampu membuat Suho melayang.

Senyum Lay yang tadinya tertuju pada cangkir kopi, beralih pada Suho.

_Heart attack_!

Oh, jantung! Suho butuh jantung cadangan. Senyum Lay sungguh memesona dan seakan mengundang! Oh, oh, lihatlah senyumnya yang seperti malaikat tanpa sayap. Suho menggila! Lay tersenyum nakal.

Tangan Suho meremas pahanya. Suho tidak tahan. Terlebih ketika jemari lentik Lay yang memainkan cangkir kopi beralih. Terayun dengan lembut, bergerak memanggil Suho secara nonverbal.

Tidak, Suho berkeringat dingin!

Lay beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di pinggir meja. Duduk dengan kaki menyilang dan sebuah gerakan dilakukan Yixing, membuat Suho sukses menganga. Lay mengibaskan rambutnya dan jemarinya bermain di kancing kemeja kedua. Jari itu memutar-mutar kancing kemeja dengan sensual.

Lay mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap tajam Suho. kacing itu terputus dan menampilkan sedikit dada Lay.

Suho kejang.

Tangan Suho bergerak-gerak gelisah, meremas-meremas pahanya dengan keringat yang mengucur. Badan Suho bergetar ketika Lay semakin menjadi. Lay meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesap kopi itu tidak kalah nakal. Sudut bibir Lay mengalirkan kopi yang tidak tertelan sepenuhnya. Cairan hitam itu menyusuri leher jenjang Lay sampai ke dadanya, membuat tetasan kecil pada kemeja putih Lay. Entah sengaja atau tidak, kopi itu tumpah pada kemeja Lay.

Suho sudah tidak tahan!

Melihat cairan itu meluncur dengan mulusnya, membuat Suho meneguk liurnya kasar. Terlebih ketika kopi itu tumpah tepat pada dada Lay. Ahh, Suho gila! Gila ketika melihat Lay membuka kemejanya dengan gerakan mengoda.

_SuLay_

Kris dan Luhan syok. Badan mereka membeku dengan mata membulat menatap layar. Mulut Luhan mengangga dengan tidak elit. Sedangkan Kris hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dan menatap Kris, "Bi-biasanya tidak seperti ini." bisik Luhan dengan nada yang bergetar. Luhan mengerak-gerakkan tangannya tidak karuan, "Biasanya hanya Suho yang… yang…" luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ugghh… lidahnya kelu.

Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Err… Lu." Panggil Kris yang mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"_**OMYGOD**_‼!"

Teriak Luhan membuat Kris yang tadinya beringsut mendekati Luhan, menjauh kembali. Kris jantungan karena teriakan Luhan yang sangat kencang. Kris menatap jengkel Luhan yang kini tengah menunjuk-nunjuk layar. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan mulut berkomat-kamit '_ohmygod! ohmygod! Ohmygod!_', Luhan menunjuk layar itu.

Kris mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Tatapan horror tidak hanya terjadi pada Luhan, tapi juga Kris. Kris terpaku pada layar di depannya. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur. Mata Kris melirik-lirik Luhan yang duduk membeku. Kris juga dapat melihat keringat mengalir dari pelipis Luhan.

Tangan Kris bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Jemari Kris merayap. Meliat adegan di monitor, membuat Kris tidak tahan juga. Jari-jarinya merambat menyusuri paha Luhan yang masih terpaku pa layar. Ketika tangan Kris semakin merayap naik dan hendak masuk ke kemeja Luhan—

"GYAAAAA‼ ZHANG YIXIIINGGG‼!"

Luhan berteriak histeris dan berlari ke luar rungan. Sepertinya akan mengebrak ruang kerja Suho dan Lay. Meninggalkan Kris yang terpaku.

_SuLay_

Kali ini Suho membutuhkan cadangan darah. Setelah adegan membuka baju, Lay berjalan menghampiri Suho dengan langkah dan tatapan nakal. Ketika mendekati Suho, yang jarak mejanya terbilang dekat, Lay memainkan rambut sebahunya. Mengigit-gigit telunjuknya dan mengedip genit.

Sadar tidak sadar, hidung Suho mengeluarkan darah. Suho seperti menjadi batu ketika Lay mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuannya. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Suho dan—

"_Slurp_~"

Menjilat darah di hidung Suho. oh, tidak lupa memainkan lidahnya di hidung Suho dan berbisik dengan nada manja, "Kau sangat menawan pagi ini, my Suho~"

Suho gemetaran.

Tubuh Suho merinding dan jemarinya bergtar. Napas Suho tersenggal seperti telah berlari dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Dalam hati Suho merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya terpaku akan tingkah Lay yang _tidak biasanya_.

"Suho~"

Lay menyebut nama Suho dengan suara mendayu-dayu. Jemari lentik Lay bermain pada rambut Suho.

"Y—ya?" gagap Suho. terpaku pada Lay yang mulai menggoda dirinya.

Lay menatap Suho intens, jarinya beralih menggoda dada Suho. mengerak-gerakkannya dengan sensual dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya yang kini anya terbalut kaos dalam. "Aku kangen~" manja Lay.

Oh, Lay. Tingkahmu sungguh membuat Suho tiak dapat menahan diri lagi! Dengan sekali hentak, Suho membanting tubuh Lay ke sofa dekat meja kerjanya. Dengan hasrat yang sudah memuncak. Suho menyerang Lay tanpa ampun.

Lay sendiri yang saat ini berada dalam kendali Suho membalas perlakuan Suho dengan sangat agresif. Baik Suho dan Lay, keduanya menikmati pagi ini dengan kegiatan panas. Namun sayang, kegiatan itu harus terpotong ketika—

"ZHANG YIXIIINGGG‼!"

BRAK

Luhan mendobrak ruang kerja mereka sampai pintu itu terbanting jauh.  
untung saja pintu itu tidak mengenai mereka, fiuuhh~

_SuLay_

Ketika lantai bawah ribut karena ulah Luhan yang mengamuk, Kris masih terpaku menatap monitor. Saat ini layar itu menampilkan adegan Luhan yang menceramahi Lay dan Suho. tidak jarang Luhan membanting barang-barang di ruangan kerja itu.

Kris memijat keningnya. Kris tahu Luhan memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Lay. Yeah, bagaimana tidak? Lay itu adik angkat Luhan. Jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu wajar Luhan mengamuk, terlebih Luhan itu mengidap _Brother Complex_.

Kris menatap prihatin pada suho yang menjadi sasaran amukan Luhan. Kris bergidik ngeri ketika melihat adegan dimana Luhan melempar asbak pada Suho dan tepat mengenai dahi Suho. kris mengusap dada karena merasa lega ia tidak jadi mengikuti Luhan. Tidak adapat terbayangkan kalau tadi ia mengikuti Luhan, dapat dipastikan Kris akan ikut terkena lemparan barang Luhan.

"Haahh… seharusnya mereka tidak perlu menikah diam-diam. Jadi repotkan sekarang."

Kris mematikan monitor itu dan berdoa dalam hati atas keselamat Suho.

"Semoga aku masih bisa melihatmu bekerja esok hari, Suho."

Dan Kris melanjukan pekerjaannya. Tidak memperdulikan suara-suara barang pecah di lantai bawah. mungkin mulai esok hari Kris akan memasang peredam suara.

**0_o_0_o_0**

**FIN**

**0_o_0_o_0**

Entahlah ini apa. Saya juga binggung sendiri hahaha…

Yah, bagi yang berkenan Silahkan review ff gaje ini -_-

Oya, disini status Lay sama Suho itu nikah diam-diam, karena Luhan yang belum member izin sebagai kakak angkat Lay. Suho sama Lay juga tinggal terpisah, jadi mereka Cuma ketemu pas di kantor aja.


End file.
